Games with Death
by jedidah
Summary: "I can bring a member of you family back from Death. Would you like a father, a brother, or a sister?" Sansa stared at her, "No one can do that." She smirked and raised a brow innocently, "Really?" WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD! VERY HIGH T RATING
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: HERE THERE BE SPOILERS!**

Chapter 1

She noticed the soldiers as they entered the tavern and twitched her cloak over her head, shadowing her face. She heard a small noise and looked down, eyeing the slim girl that crouched under a nearby table. The girl's pale, hopeless blue eyes connected with hers and she walked over and sat down, purposely nudging the tablecloth so it hid the girl completely. She put her feet on the table and drained the last of her beer. She looked up challengingly as the soldiers approached. The bartender was in the back, taking an order from the cathouse down the way. She asked in his stead, "What do you want?"

The man, boy really, stepped forward, "We're looking for an escaped prisoner."

"You came to the right place." She looked around. The inclined her head and said, "That man over there's a rapist."

"We're looking for a traitor."

She snorted, "There are a dozen in here."

She watched as the soldiers spread out and began to search the tavern. She stayed still, watching them casually. She muttered, "Stay where you are girl."

She heard a small scrabbling noise. She lashed out quickly with the toe of her right boot and heard a muffled squeak. She waited till the soldiers had left, then she bent down and hauled the girl out by her hair. The girl struggled feebly, batting at her with barely clenched fists.

The girl shook her hard, "Enough."

The blue eyed girl went limp. She stared at the floor. The taller girl loosened her grip on her hair, but didn't let go completely. She pulled the small girl into a corner and said, "Tell me who you know, or I'll throw you to the soldiers."

The girl whispered a name. She shook her, "I couldn't hear you."

"Sansa Stark," The girl murmured.

She paused for a moment, then asked quickly, "Is your house's symbol a direwolf?"

"Yes."

The taller girl rolled her eyes, "It would be."

Sansa looked down, red hair falling across her pale skin. She blinked, "May I ask your name?"

"Azaria," She looked at the bar. The keeper had come back, his collar askew. She pulled Sansa toward the door, grabbed her heavy pack, and called back to the man, "Keep the door locked."

Sansa struggled a little harder. Azaria tightened her grip as she pulled the slender girl up the stairs to the second story of the tavern. Sansa allowed herself to be led. Azaria opened a door and called, "Get out. I've paid for the room."

The woman stumbled to her feet, readjusting her dress. The man followed her, buttoning himself up as he passed the two girls, leering at them longingly. Sansa's eyes widened and she stiffened. Azaria called after the man, "Shut the door!"

When the man didn't, she strode over and kicked the door shut. She turned on Sansa and said, "Sit down."

Sansa did as she was bid and stayed very still. Azaria smiled at her, "Don't look so frightened." The tall girl sat on the windowsill, dropped her pack beside her, and looked hard at the girl. "It's annoying."

Sansa straightened and looked the girl in the eyes. Her voice was cold, "I do apologize."

"Good." She let out a deep breath, "What happened to your wolf?"

The blue eyes wavered and Azaria pursed her lips, "I see."

Sansa asked, "How did you know I had a direwolf?"

"Girl, servants talk."

The girl shook her head, finally pushing back her cloak. Her long blond hair was tied behind her head in a thick braid, with two strands falling down the sides of her face. She brushed back the hair from the right side of her face and her hazy gray eye took in Sansa carefully as she brushed back the hair on the left side of her face and hooked it behind her ear. That was when Sansa drew in a sharp breath and stared fixedly at the girl's left eye. The skin was blackened, cracked and almost reptilian in appearance. Her eye was a milky grey and blinked sightlessly.

A heavy gold chain, with three heavy gold bands, inlaid with emeralds, hung around her neck. The girl wore a long pale violet dress also slashed up the sides to free her long, muscular legs. She wore thin, flexible, opened toed sandals. She leaned down and opened her pack. She pulled out a squirming bundle of black and gray fur. She held it out to Sansa, "Do you want him?"

Sansa looked at the direwolf, mouth open slightly. She held out her hand hesitantly, as if she though the girl would pull the wolf back at the last second. Her finger tips touched the soft fur. The wolf's dark eyes turned to her and he sniffed her fingertips. Then he let out a bark and wriggled free of the girl's hold. He padded over to Sansa and put his paws on her knees. Sansa leaned down and picked the wolf up. She stroked him and looked at the girl, "May I ask his name?"

"Emperor," She answered. The girl shrugged one shoulder, "My name is Azaria if you were wondering."

"I apologize," Sansa said quickly.

"For what," Azaria asked as she stretched lazily.

"It was rude of me not to ask your name."

"Do you really think I care?"

Sansa flushed and looked down, "No. I don't suppose you do."

Azaria laughed aloud, "You're an odd little thing."

Sansa held Emperor close to her, "I'm sorry."

Her eyes narrowed, "Don't apologize. Insult me back."

Sansa's eyes widened, "But – I could never –"

"You'll learn." Azaria patted the smaller girl's head and said, "Come on."

She walked out the door and looked back at Sansa. The girl set the direwolf down. She stood, body stiff, eyes hard, "Why should I go with you?"

Azaria's smooth lips curved in a smirk, "I can bring a member of you family back from Death. Would you like a father, a brother, or a sister?"

Sansa stared at her, "No one can do that."

She smirked and raised a brow innocently, "Really?"

"But it's impossible!"

"My dear child, impossible is what I do."

"You can't bring the dead back!" Sansa stamped her foot childishly, "No one can!"

Azaria stalked back into the room. She stood in front of Sansa, towering over the girl. Her eyes flashed, "Girl, you know nothing about what I can do and what I cannot."

Sansa stared up at her. Something in Azaria's determined face and scarred eye made Sansa want to believe what she said. She swallowed painfully, "I'll come with you."

Azaria put an arm around her shoulders and said, "You'd better get the demon. It's licking up something in the corner and it's probably not sanitary."

Sansa called to the wolf. It trotted over and began gnawing on her boots. Azaria pulled her along, "Do you get seasick easily?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh good."

Sansa hung back, "Where are we going?"

"A tavern not far from here," Azaria answered. "I need to recruit some good men."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This is just something I felt like writing. I won't be updating it regularly, but hey, have fun reading it.**

**P.S. I've decided to take some suggestions about what characters should show up. Tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sansa looked up at Azaria, face red, "When you said 'men' I thought you actually _meant_ men." She held Emperor close as the wolf tried to escape and head toward the food.

Azaria reclined on the pillows, back to the wall, her eyes darting around as she watched the dancers. A hand moving lazily to stroke Sana's hair reassuringly as she said, "No, I just mean fighters. When I say women, people tend to look at me strangely. Not many believe that women can fight as well, if not better, then men." Her eyes remained glued on the sinuous dancers as she spoke. She raised a hand and called, "Oi, Pieter! Get over here!"

Sansa blushed and averted her gaze as the tall, finely muscled boy padded over. He wore nothing but tight leather breeches. He dropped to his knees beside Azaria and smiled up at her enticingly. His thick black hair hung down his shoulders. He blinked bright blue eyes up at Azaria and ran his lips over his tongue sensually, "Are you finally going to play with me?"

"Don't be stupid." Azaria snapped. She sat up and slid her finger under his chin. She tipped the boy's face up to hers and kissed him lightly on the nose, "I just want you to find Astra."

Pieter's face fell, "Do I have to?"

"Yes." Azaria removed her finger and gave him a soft kick with her toe, "Go on."

Pieter shot her a rebellious glare, but got to his feet and walked away. Sansa looked at Azaria, "Is he your lover?"

"He wishes to be." Azaria quipped. She shrugged, "He's a friend's toy."

"Astra," Sansa asked.

"No. She prefers more muscle. Pieter is a little delicate. He's Marini's toy." Azaria noted the way Sansa's lashes fluttered down and she asked quickly, "Have you ever slept with a man?"

"No."

"Do you want to?"

"No!"

Azaria laughed aloud. Her laughter echoed around the smoky room and several other guests looked in their direction. She smirked at Sansa, "I wasn't serious. I know you're a good girl."

She looked up as Pieter reappeared. He scowled at them, "She's coming, and she's not happy."

A tall, strangely elongated girl appeared. Her body was thin and oddly graceful despite her gangly legs. She had thick black hair, shorn at the base of her skull. A thick strand hung over her right eye. Her eyes were lined with kohl. Her eyes were a brilliant, sparkling gold. Her plump lips were painted scarlet. Her clothes were creased and looked as if they had been put on in great haste. She was barefoot.

She looked down at Azaria and snapped, "Bitch."

Azaria got to her feet and shrugged, "Whoremonger."

Astra's lips parted in a grin, revealing straight white teeth, "I've missed you."

Azaria punched her in the shoulder, "I know."

Astra looked down at Sansa, "Pretty."

"I know, isn't she?" Azaria flopped back down on the cushions and ruffled Sansa's hair.

Astra also sat as she said, "I knew you preferred her type."

Sansa stared at Astra, scooting back slightly as her eyes widened. Azaria rolled her eyes, her milky eye rolling almost independently, "She's joking."

"Of course I am." Astra smirked, "Azaria's well known around here."

Azaria bit her lip and rolled her eyes, "Go away."

Sansa looked up at the blond girl, "I take it you have led an odd life?"

"You could say that."

Astra looked up at Pieter, "Why are you still here, skinny?"

Pieter ignored Astra and instead fixed his steady gaze on Azaria as he asked, "Will you be leaving again?"

Azaria dismissed him, "Course I will. Don't I always? Now get back to work."

Pieter stayed where he was, "Why?"

"Are you asking to come with me?"

"Yes."

Sansa looked surprised, then looked at Azaria. Astra's brows went up, "Little fool."

Azaria leaned forward a little, "No."

"Why not," Pieter asked sharply.

"You're not my type."

"Why couldn't he go?" Sansa asked.

Astra and Azaria looked at her, eyes narrow and annoyed. Pieter asked, "Why can't I come?"

Azaria snapped, "It's my ship and I said so!"

"That's not a good reason." Pieter muttered.

Azaria got to her feet. Pieter was tall, but Azaria towered over him by a good few inches. She put her hands on her shoulders and spun him around. She shoved him hard and snapped, "Go!"

Sansa looked down, stroking Emperor, "That's not fair."

Astra winced and looked down as Azaria turned on Sansa. Azaria's good eye blazed as she hissed, "Fair has no place in this world. It has no place in any world." She leaned down and grabbed Sansa's chin, "Don't ever question me, girl."

Sansa pulled free. She stood, drawing herself up slowly and steadily. She looked at Azaria, eyes harsh, "I will not question you. I am under your protection, but if you ever touch me again, I will –" Her voice trailed off, as if she had suddenly run out of defiance.

Astra smiled, "Good for you."

Azaria tugged Sansa's hair roughly, "You might be fierce yet!"

Sansa blushed deeply, "I was rude."

Astra stared at her, then looked at Azaria, "Is she serious?"

Azaria sighed deeply, "Yes. I'm trying to fix her."

Sansa looked down, eyes narrow, "I don't need fixing."

"But you're odd," Astra said.

"Just because I was raised to have manners, unlike some, does not make me odd."

"Now I get what you see in her." Astra answered. She smiled as she got to her feet, "I'll get the crew together. We'll be at the dock first thing in the morning." She wandered off calling, "Your room's been cleaned and aired out."

Sansa stared at Azaria, "You have a room here?"

"No. It's next door."

Astra reappeared. She carried a bundle of thick leather. She bowed slightly as she handed it to Azaria, "Your blade, my queen."

Azaria undid the string and held the sword, the blade flat across her outspread palms. The pommel of the sword was an emerald, the same kind, but much larger than the kind embedded in the gold of Azaria's necklace. It was almost as tall as Azaria; she could rest her chin on the pommel easily. The blade was razor sharp and cut into Azaria's palms despite her best efforts to keep them flat. She smiled as she watched her blood flow over the pristine metal, "I've missed you."

Astra glanced at Sansa, "She likes that damn sword more than she likes her own cousin."

Azaria snapped at her, "My 'damn sword' never left me in a lion den!"

"I came back."

Azaria merely snorted and grabbed Sansa's arm, "Come along, girl."

Sansa nodded to Astra as Azaria pulled her toward the door. Just as they were about to exit, Pieter reappeared. He stared at Azaria, "You know I love you, don't you?"

"Yes." Her good eye rolled mockingly.

"Will I ever mean anything to you?"

"No." Her mouth twisted in a smirk as condescending as her tone.

Azaria brushed past the boy. Sansa looked back at him. His face was twisted in a smirk and his eyes were gleaming. He winked at her and blew her a kiss. Sansa frowned in confusion and looked up at Azaria, "What was that?"

"That was the boy who tried to kill me three years ago."

Sansa blinked, confused, "But he said he loves you?"

Azaria snapped, "The love of a boy-whore is easily bought." Her next words were a soft sigh that only she could hear, "I should've killed him years ago."

Sansa murmured, "Of course."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

Azaria released her arm, "Don't be fooled. That boy is as harsh as they come. He's just pretty."

"I understand."

"I somehow doubt that."

"Why did he try to kill you?"

"Because he 'loves' me."

"That does not make sense."

"Now you get it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sansa looked at the huge bed. The cotton sheets were ironed and stiff from washing. Sansa touched the quilt lightly, then glanced back at Azaria, "Where do I sleep?"

"It's only one night, we'll share."

Sansa blushed and Azaria pretended not to notice. She pulled off her necklace and dropped it on the floor, not caring despite its obvious value. She took off her dress and stood still, wearing only a thin cloth around her hips. She glanced at Sansa, "What?"

"Your back," Sansa stared, eyes wide. "What happened?"

The skin was pitted, torn, almost reptilian, and as white as Azaria's ruined eye. It had healed badly and stood out in stark contrast to her otherwise darkly tanned skin. She reached over her shoulder and touched the highest scar lightly. She replied glibly, "The same thing that happened to my eye."

She sat on the edge of the bed and unlaced her sandals quickly. She began unbraiding her hair. She shook her head, letting the now loose strands flop over her face and trail down her shoulders. Azaria reached for Sansa's hair and began unbraiding it. She worked her fingers through the tangles as she said, "Don't ask me about them."

Sansa nodded, "If you say so."

Azaria continued, "It's not important."

"If you say so," Sansa repeated.

The milky narrowed. Azaria grabbed Sansa's hair tightly and pulled her head back, "I could kill you."

"If you say so."

Azaria laughed aloud and released Sansa. She lay down, stretching and letting out a pleased sound, almost a purr. She blinked at Sansa, "You have a twisted sense of humor."

Sansa ducked her head, "I suppose I do."

Azaria looked around, "Where's the mutt?"

Sansa lay down, still fully dressed, "On your clothes."

Azaria raised herself onto one elbow and glanced over at the direwolf. She shrugged, "He's happy."

"Where did you find him?" Sansa asked.

"Those dogs are common where I come from. That monster was specially bred for me, but he doesn't like me and I don't like him." Azaria shrugged, "I thought you'd enjoy him."

She rolled toward Sansa, one long, strong arm snaking out. Sansa curled up tight. She hunched her shoulders when she felt Azaria lie down and grab for the blankets. Azaria glanced at Sansa, "What? Afraid of me?"

The blue eyes narrowed and Sansa turned over to face older girl. She snapped, "No. I am not."

"I didn't think so." Azaria wrapped an arm around Sansa and turned her so Sansa's back was against her stomach. She rested her chin on the top of the smaller girl's head and wrapped an arm around Sansa's slim waist. She spoke softly, breathe tickling Sansa's ear, "Fear is only a product of your imagination. When you realize that, the fears, the nightmares, the monsters, the ghouls, the ghosts, all the terrors that stalk the night lose their grip on you and the world looks a lot brighter."

Sansa body tensed under Azaria's arm. She tried to ignore the nervous fluttering in her belly as she asked, "But what if the fear won't leave?"

"Then you find the one thing that frightens you the most, and you kill it."

"Did you?"

"Not exactly."

"What did you do?" Sansa felt Azaria's grip tighten around her waist and her chest expand as she sucked in a quick breath.

"I left him alive."

"But you just said –"

"I left him alive, after I cut out his eyes. Cut off his manhood and left him chained to a cliff top surrounded by women he had wronged over the years." Azaria's laugh was humorless, "It would've been kinder of me to kill him."

Sansa blinked, "You were cruel."

"Being cruel is easy."

"And being kind?"

"Very, very difficult."

"Then, isn't it more noble to be kind?"

"Yes, but it's impractical."

Sansa stayed silent for a moment, then she said, "My father would want me to be kind."

"My father would want me to be cruel."

"Why?"

Azaria rolled out of the bed and said, "It's too late at night for such talk. I'll be downstairs."

Sansa sat up, "I'm sorry."

Azaria stood in a pool of moonlight, the scars on her back standing out starkly. She pulled on her clothes, leaving behind her huge sword and her necklace, "I'll be just outside the door."

Sansa asked quickly, "Why did she call you queen?"

Azaria smiled thinly, "Why do I have these scars?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

**Well, as I said, I'm not updating this regularly, but I really didn't expect it to take this long. Anyway, thanks to OpalFaye and Bt for their reviews and for the seven followers and two favorites. You're awesome.**

**P.S. The image used is an incredible photo-manipulation done by xhaks. You can find the rest of xhaks' awesome stuff on deviantART. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Azaria shook Sansa gently as she muttered, "Come on girl, rise and shine."

Sansa moaned and rolled onto her back, blinking catlike at Azaria. She yawned, "What time is it?"

"Past dawn," Azaria answered glibly and shook her harder.

Sansa sat up and asked, "Can I wash?"

"There's clean water on the nightstand." Azaria sat down and shook back her hair. She twisted it into a messy braid and set about dressing. She glanced at Sansa, "Hurry, I want breakfast."

Sansa's movements sped up and she was ready a moment later. She smiled at Azaria, "What's for breakfast, my queen?"

"Don't call me that." Azaria snapped.

Sansa flinched. Azaria sighed, but said nothing as she swept down the stairs. Sansa followed quickly, holding up her skirts and stumbling slightly as she followed the tall girl. She let out a small squeak as a hand touched her shoulder. She turned to face Pieter. The boy's sculpted features were fixed in a smile and his eyes sparkled. He pressed a small vial into her hand and whispered, "It's her favorite."

He was gone in a second. Sansa hurried after Azaria, sliding the vial into the bodice of her dress. Azaria turned to look back at her, grinning as her eyes sparkled. Astra had appeared. She passed Azaria a piece of dried meat and held one out to Sansa. The Stark girl took it and bit into the meat delicately. Azaria put an arm around Sansa's shoulders and pulled her along. She asked Astra, "Do we have everything?"

"Of course," Astra laughed, "I have done this before you know."

Azaria was about to answer, but Sansa's stomach growled loudly. Azaria wordlessly handed her the remainder of the meat and continued speaking to Astra. Sansa flushed slightly, but ate the meat. Azaria pulled Sansa's hood up, saying, "Keep quiet."

They walked fast, ducking down alleys to avoid groups of soldiers. Occasionally, they reached walls and Azaria had to boost Sansa over them. Soon they had neared the docks. Astra walked ahead, calling back, "I'll get things ready."

Azaria pulled Sansa along, grinning slightly, "Hurry up!" Her eyes were bright and her voice tinged with childish pride. "What do you think?"

Sansa stared at the ship, "This is yours?"

The huge ship was moored to the dock. The prow was carved in the likeness of something Sansa could only interpret as a wingless, slightly bearded dragon. The ship was covered in large gouges and the sails were rent in a dozen different places. Dozens of muscular girls moved in and around the ship, moving supplies and their personal belongings. Azaria strode down the dock, grinning at the girls as they shouted greetings to her. Sansa stayed close to Azaria, eyes wide. She felt out of place. The girls eyed her, grinning darkly. Azaria dragged her onto the ship. She leaned over the side and yelled, "Everyone on board! Move!"

The girls clambered onto the ship. They stood in ragged lines looking adoringly up at Azaria. Azaria put an arm around Sansa's shoulders. She addressed the crew, "This is Sansa Stark. I expect you to teach her how to be normal, but don't be too rough. I'm speaking to you Marini!"

A muscular giant of a girl smirked, "I know, Cap."

Azaria smiled, "Good." She looked down at Sansa, "Archery, wrestling or swordplay?"

Astra had reappeared and stood off to one side, smiling enigmatically. Sansa asked, "What?"

Azaria smiled wolfishly at the bewildered girl, "Choose."

Sansa blinked, then answered hopelessly, "Archery."

"Bad choice," Azaria answered. She cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted, "Yvette! You've got a new student!"

A girl with an hourglass figure, porcelain skin and huge brown eyes smiled at Sansa before turning to Azaria, "I'm right here. You don't need to shout, highness." Her grin turned harsh and wicked as she looked at Sansa.

Azaria snapped, "Don't be too hard on the little lady."

She strode away, leaving the unsuspecting Sansa behind. Astra glanced at her, "Now you're just being cruel to the poor dear."

"She'll learn, or she'll die. That's the way it is." Azaria growled as Emperor tried to bite her ankle and kicked at him lightly. The pup danced away, snarling.

"No it's not."

Azaria raised her brows questioningly, "Really?"

Astra raised her brows, "Who am I?"

"You're my bitch cousin."

"I'm your bitch cousin who also happens to be your seer." Astra grabbed Azaria's wrist, "I have to show you something."

She pulled Azaria along, dragging her down a small flight of steps and behind a piece of sailcloth to the small alcove that served as Astra's room. The rest of the crew gave Astra a wide berth, not wanting to anger the seer.

Astra shoved Azaria onto the small pallet and said, "Look at this!"

Azaria stared at the assortment of sticks, rocks and small bones. "Am I supposed to understand this?"

Astra sighed and raked her fingers through her hair, "I should've known you wouldn't." She pointed at a long curved wolf's tooth. "That's never been turned that way before."

"What does it mean?"

Astra's golden eyes blazed suddenly as she touched the wolf's tooth. Her voice was harsh and cracked as she said, "One life Death owes. Two lives he is willing to give."

Azaria shook Astra hard as the girl's voice trailed off and her head tipped back as her body slumped, boneless, onto her cousin's lap. She didn't move and Azaria cursed as she rolled Astra onto her side and covered her with a blanket. Azaria strode back up onto the deck. She looked around and saw Yvette talking animatedly to Sansa. The Stark girl was laughing softly and smiling.

Azaria felt her ire rise and marched to her cabin and shoved the door open violently. Her cabin was sparsely furnished. All of her furniture was bolted to the floor in case of bad weather. A bunk was shoved into one corner of the cabin and a small mirror was fastened to the opposite wall. A pitcher filled with cold water was bolted to a small nightstand. A small box was set to one side of the pitcher. She walked to the small window and threw it open. She leaned out, smelling the salty air and feeling her nerves calm slowly. After a moment, she strode back onto the deck and shouted, "Prepare to cast off!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hours later, Sansa leaned against the ship's railing. Her hair was loose and blew behind her. Her arms and shoulders ached and she had small cuts on her hands. She straightened and walked along the deck. She climbed a small flight of stairs and caught sight of Azaria. The tall girl was kneeling on the deck, muscles in her legs flexing as she balanced on the balls of her feet, head bowed, and elbows resting on her knees in front of her.

Sansa walked over. She touched Azaria's shoulder lightly.

Azaria's eyes snapped open. She grabbed Sansa's wrist and twisted it behind the girl's back, and using the leverage to rise to her feet. Sansa blinked, pain lacing her words as she asked, "Are you alright? Did I interrupt you?"

Azaria sighed as she released her, "You startled me."

"I do apologize."

"I was praying."

"You pray?"

Azaria's mouth curved in an amused smile, "Is that so hard to believe?"

Sansa looked down, "You didn't strike me as the type to pray."

"I'm not. Not to the gods you pray to anyway."

Sansa blinked, "Oh." She cocked her head curiously, "You do not believe in the Seven?"

Azaria's lips pursed, "I _believe_ in them. I do not _pray_ to them." She laughed, changing the subject as she said, "You're red as a beet."

Sansa's slender fingers traced her cheekbones and the line of her jaw, "My face feels hot."

The taller girl pulled Sansa down the steps, "You have to see yourself."

She opened the door to her cabin and pulled Sansa over to the mirror. Sansa let out a cry of horror when she saw her red cheeks, forehead and the skin on her chest and at the hollow of her throat. Her hands flew to her face and she cried, "Will it go away?"

Azaria sat her down on the edge of the bunk and went to the nightstand. She picked up the small box and opened it. It was filled with aloe leaves that had been ground into paste. Azaria dipped her finger in the aloe and dabbed it onto Sansa's scorched skin. Sansa flinched at the cold, but stayed still. Azaria spoke as she smoothed the cream onto Sansa's nose, "Your face will be much darker than the rest of your skin now. You should sunbathe."

Sansa blinked, "Naked?"

"How else do you sunbathe?"

"But that's immodest!"

Azaria sighed, "How? We're all girls."

"It simply is."

A knock sounded. Astra shoved the door open and bounded in. She sat on the bed and pushed Sansa to one side, "He says he'll give you them both!"

Sansa stared at Astra, eyes wide. Azaria sighed, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Him! It! Death! Whatever you call him!"

Azaria nodded, "Death, I see."

"He'll give you both the Starks!"

Sansa let out a small gasp. Astra turned and blinked, "Oh, I didn't know you were here."

Azaria sighed, "Start talking."

Astra bounced up and down, eyes bubbling with enthusiasm, "He says he'll give them both to you. All you have to do is go get them!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Well, here's chapter three! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to: VFell4, OpalFaye and Hendrickx E for their reviews and everyone who's Followed and/or Favorited this story. **


End file.
